Spring Break
by Frosty-Cupcak3
Summary: Evan Hansen has never had the perfect life, amazing friends, or even an exciting spring break. It wasnt until he pulled into that driveway and he realized things were going to turn out little different. (Basically Evan and Jared end up sharing spring break together on a vacation.)


**First off I would like to note this takes place during the springtime of Evan's Junior year of high school. So yes Connor is alive.** **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Evan tapped his fingers across his desk impatiently waiting for the day to end. No, the week to end. Spring break was just a day away and he could hardly wait for tomorrow, a day he had been excited for a month plus. He remembered how his mom promised him each year that it was going to be different. That she would take time off to be with him. He knew better though and never got his hopes up. That was until a recent conversation with Heidi that came up when she stopped by to check on him.

 _"Hey Sweetie, I know I haven't been here as much, but I have something really special planned for this spring break." He looked at Heidi who usually had the look of exhaustion, but at this moment she had pure excitement._

 _"Yeah what—what is it?" He questioned almost certain though it would involve them just eating at the breakfast joint they usually would 'bond' at._

 _"I don't want to spoil the details, but let's just say we are going on a trip this year. Somewhere I know you will love to go!" Heidi smiled then after a few minutes left for work._

Over the past month she still hasn't told him where they are going, or if they are even still going. It was a few days ago when she called him from work, reminding him to pack his bags for the trip.

Evan couldn't handle the suspense, and definitely couldn't focus on his assignment for AP English. The class worked on their essays after a long lesson on themes, images, and characters in the English book they were assigned. He stared blankly at his screen still unsure what to write or how to start. He stared at the clock waiting for the three minutes to pass by so he could leave school, and hopefully if his mom remembers, to go on some 'mystery trip.'

Finally after what seemed like ages, the bell rang. Evan waited for his classmates to leave the door first to avoid the awkward association with the crowd. He poked his head out the door and walked to his locker. He wasn't sure if he should stay at his locker and pretend he had things to do, or just leave to get to the bus that leaves in fifteen minutes. Either way he would have to hang around. Something he wasn't very good at doing. Hanging around requires you to be confident, to look casual and bold with cool clothing. All of which he did not have.

"How does it feel to spend spring break alone stalking Zoe Murphy's instagram?" Jared said loudly leaning against Evan's locker smirking.

"Shut up. Do you even know what I'm doing for spring break?" Evan huffed in frustration.

"No. Do you?" Jared scoffed at his uneasy voice.

"Well not exactly. Mom said something about a trip, but it's probably just dinner or something." Evan rambled not really convinced that he was even going somewhere in the first place.

"As cool as that sounds, I gotta go." Jared slumped this backpack over his shoulders again to walk away. "See ya later." He moved his hand to salute him, still not facing Evan.

"Bye Jared." Evan looked away and grabbed his lunch sack from his locker. Evan walked over to the bus station and waited patiently for it to arrive. When it arrived Evan made sure to sit near the back to avoid the other people who flooded the seats. This was one of the few times he wished he had his own car to drive home, but obviously they couldn't afford to do that so the bus would have to do.

He finally reached the stop near his house, then walked off onto the side wall. That's when he noticed something, his moms car was there. Getting closer to the door he reached for his keys. Walking inside he called out,

"Mom are you home?" It was kind of obvious she was though, otherwise her car wouldn't be there.

"Hi honey!" Heidi poked her head outside of her bedroom door. Evan placed his backpack on the ground and walked over to her. "I was just packing my suit case for the trip." So it was true. They really are going on a trip tomorrow.

"Where exactly are we going for the trip?" Evan questioned still shocked they were actually going somewhere. Heidi placed her folded shirt into her bag while folding her other clothes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but trust me when I tell you you are going to love it!" Heidi beamed still leaving Evan anxious to know where they were going. His mind instantly assumed it had to be Colorado. Where his dad is. I mean of course his mom can't stand to even mention his dad, less likely to go visit him; but it was the small hope that just maybe she could make that sacrifice to make him happy.

"So I guess that means I should go pack my bag?" Heidi nodded in approval of this having Evan to head over to his room in response. He searched through his small closet for Heidi's old suitcase she gave to him just in case he ever needed it. Apparently he did.

He opened it and then wondered what exactly he should pack. Considering he doesn't know where he's going makes it a bit trickier to prepare for. He ended up packing a few spare pollos, hoodies, khakis, some hygiene supplies, and a bottle of his meds. He was still searching his drawers hoping to think of something else he needed to pack.

"Hey Evan, I just wanted to let you know that we have to leave early in the morning for the airport. 2 am to be exact. I just wanted to let you know so you could get enough sleep." She smiled then placed a paper plate with a slice of pizza on his nightstand. "Remember to eat. Also goodnight." She waved goodbye and walked over to her room again.

Evan sighed, he had even more of a problem now. They were going to the airport, which means they have to ride an airplane. Something Evan definitely doesn't look forward to. The chance of it crashing or something worse could happen. He just couldn't stand the thought. He tried to ignore his worries by and finish packing his bag. It didn't last long though considering he was almost already done before his mom dropped in. Sitting down on his bed he rolled over looking to his nightstand where the pizza sat.

He knew he should really eat, but in the end he just turned to the other side of his bed ignoring his rumbling stomach. It usually was hard for him to sleep, especially now considering he had the suspense keeping him awake. He thought for a while maybe he could text Jared until he feel asleep or even just watch some documentary. He just brushed those thoughts away and eventually managed to fall asleep.


End file.
